huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Viedma
Viedma, originally labelled the Asians was a tribe from Survivor: Argentina. After winning the first few immunity challenges, the tribe then lost immunity. When the tribe switch had came, its member were switched until they were now put in the minority. It would became an uphill battle for the tribe members. Their tribe colour was purple. Members Original Tribe *Devin, originally part of the super alliances of Survivor: Samoa and Survivor: South Pacific until their untimely demises. *Edith, one of the first casualties during the gender divide come the merge during Survivor: Malaysia. *Godfrey, one of the majority with Natalie during Survivor: New Zealand who was shortly voted out when she flipped. *Jason, the Co Runner-Up of Survivor: The Amazon who was branded a goat for his lack of social game. *Kitty, the first boot of Survivor: Samoa who then was apart of the Angkor Women's Alliance during Survivor: Cambodia. Post-Dissolve Tribe *Cami from Survivor: Borneo and Survivor: Japan a feisty woman unafraid to strategise and better her position in the game. *Carlos, a latin dancer from Survivor: Thailand II who remained loyal to Britney until she could no longer hold their bond. *Jeremy C., who was screwed over by the Double Tribal Council of Survivor: Borneo and was blindsided by his majority alliance during the tribe expansion of Survivor: Cambodia. *Lateysha, a follower of Natalie's rule during Survivor: New Zealand who was quickly voted out when she didn't need her anymore. *Sarge, the first eliminated from Survivor: Thailand II due to a powerful women's alliance. Tribe History The Viedma tribe was formed on Day 1 and comprised of Asian castaways Kitty, Devin, Edith, Jason and Godfrey. Devin and Edith formed a close bond throughout the early days of the game. The tribe was lucky enough to win the first three immunity challenges together because of their strong physical connections. At the tribes first loss on Day 9, the trio of Kitty, Godfrey and Jason banded together to send Devin home. The men and women then split apart and formed their own alliances. When they lost the second time, the votes were split between Jason and Edith. However, Jason played a Hidden Immunity Idol and with the only votes that counted, Edith was the second person voted out of Viedma. At the tribe dissolve, none of the original Viedma members stayed on the tribe. The new Viedma consisted of Cami from the Trelew tribe, Carlos and Sarge from the Bariloche tribe and Lateysha and Jeremy from the Rawson tribe. Being the only single person on the tribe, Cami felt more worried compared to when she was on the dominating tribe. The new Viedma won two of the three immunity challenges they had together and lost on Day 16. Two pairs existed within the tribe; Jeremy and Lateysha and Carlos and Sarge. When they lost, Cami was in the middle and had to pick a side. At tribal council, Sarge and Carlos didn't like how much power she had and voted for her and when she found out about this, Cami voted with Lateysha and Jeremy to vote out Carlos. At this point, the merge occurred with Godfrey as the only original Viedma member left. Cami had no entire loyalty with the post switch Viedma tribe and switched back to the Trelew Alliance. Jeremy and Lateysha were able to join back with the Rawson Alliance and they along with the Trelew Alliance made two rival alliances of five. Sarge was on the bottom of the tribe and was shortly voted out. Godfrey floated for a few tribal councils but Trelew shortly sent him to the jury. Trivia *Viedma is one of four tribes in Survivor history to have none of its member from its original inception to be apart of the tribe post-switch. **Other tribes with this feat are Casaya from Survivor: Panama and Rarotonga and Aitutaki from Survivor: Cook Islands. *Godfrey was the only member of the Viedma tribe to be on the jury during Survivor: Argentina. Category:Argentina Tribes Category:Tribe